Summer Fun?
by 13chocox
Summary: So here's how it goes Danny's bored invites Derek to defeat said boredom. They start to play a video game and they get into a random argument, wrestling ensues, certain body parts expand and lengthen beyond non-aroused proportions, and I'll leave the rest


Chapter 1: You're trying to seduce me

Summer Fun?

Chapter 1: You're trying to seduce me

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi; every day oh I wish I did, but alas they are but the feeble fantasies of a soul bored to death, (hehe) having said that nor do I own characters, quotes, or songs that will be in this fic or make money from this fic.

Pairings: Danny Van Zandt (played by Dalmar Abuzeid) and Derek Haig (played by Marc Donato)

Summary: So here's how it goes Danny's bored invites Derek to defeat said boredom. They start to play a video game and they get into a random argument, wrestling ensues, certain body parts expand and lengthen beyond non-aroused proportions, and I'll leave the rest to your imaginations until you get to that point in the story. Oh and this took place before Liberty got knocked up.

It was a bout eleven o'clock in the morning at the Van Zandt household. It was a beautiful summer day and with no school a certain Daniel Van Zandt was feeling particularly bored. To add to his boredom no one was at the house since Liberty was with J.T. and their posse, and his parents both away at a company retreat, he began to wonder of the fun things he could do with no one home but himself.

"Hmm, what to do, what to do?" Danny asked himself aloud

Images and scenarios began to play in his head of all the possibilities. Now Danny may have been young but was not stupid enough as to throw a party. He thought again, this time of just inviting a few people, which in his mind led to more **un**invited people coming and the "get together" escalating from just that into a full blown shindig.

'Okay one more time.' he thought to himself

He decided that the best course of action to be taken would be just to have one person over and keep it simple. By just having one person over (even if they somehow got the urge to break stuff,) they could be watched carefully. Danny thought of inviting Christina a girl that was in his biology class. Danny began to have a flashback from several days earlier.

_Flashback_

Danny was walking home from the Dot after meeting with J.T. Walking on the sidewalk Danny looked up and saw Christina walking in his direction.

"Hey Christina." greeted Danny with a small smile on his face.

"Uh…hi… Kevin?" Christina said/asked a little confused

"Danny." the boy corrected

Christina couldn't help but raise an eyebrow

"Van Zandt?,"

Christina raised both her eyebrows, leaned forward slightly, and gave a quick smile.

"From Mr. Barker's bio class?"

"Oh, are you the one that pierced your tongue yourself, then it got infected, and sounded like the guy from Rat Race?" asked Christina enthusiastically

"No, no, I sat in the back and made those fart sounds." Danny corrected nonchalantly

"Oh… that was you wasn't it?" asked Christina but not sounding like a question.

"Yup…" Danny said

Christina had just realized that Danny was staring at her cleavage.

"Hey," exclaimed Christina as she crossed her arms "my face is up here jackass!"

"First of all you're not wearing a bra and second off it is NOT my fault you have erect nipples." Danny debated

Danny returned home with a hand mark on the side of his face

_Flashback End_

"Okay that's a no," Danny thought out loud once more "hey here's an idea why not Derek!" Danny said sarcastically, Danny then picked up the phone and dialed Derek's number.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" asked a feminine voice on the phone

"Uh, hi is Derek home?" asked Danny being caught off guard

"May I ask whose calling?" spoke the voice again

"Danny." Danny said

"Oh, hold on a sec I'll see if I can pull him away from his video game." said the voice

At Derek's House

"Hey, nerd it's your boyfriend." said Derek's sister wriggling the phone back and forth between her middle finger and thumb.

"He's not my boyfriend." Derek said in defense

"Then how'd you know who I was talking about?" asked Derek's sister in a mocking manner

Suddenly Derek's brother, Josh leaped across the doorway so Derek could see his face for only a moment and shouted, "Burn!"

Derek's sister rolled her eyes at Josh and said, "God you're such a re-re, even though it was kinda funny." she admitted

Derek's sister proceeded to close his door. Derek picked up the phone that his sister threw on his bed.

"What's up?" Danny heard come from the other end of the phone

"Take long enough?" Danny asked sarcastically

"Well I mean when you live in a house with three other people **and** two parents you'll understand." Derek said

"Steve moved to Elphinstone, Manitoba for college." Danny said in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner

"Yeah except he's home for the summer and even when he's not, he calls everyday so it's like he's still here even if he's a go-zillion miles away." exaggerated Derek

"Go-zillion miles, eh?" said/asked Danny

"Well actually it's more like dramatic voice one billion, million, gajillion, fafillion, shabababalu, million, shaba." Derek quoted from Austin Powers in Goldmember.

"Yen." Danny said in his best impression of Dr. Evil finishing the quote

The two boys both shared a laugh.

"Anyway, it's oh so lonely in this big empty house." said Danny in a girly high-pitched voice

"Mrs. Robinson you're trying to seduce me." Derek joked

"But seriously, in my house, extremely bored, no one slash thing to entertain me." Danny went on

"And you want me to be that someone slash thing to help entertain you?" Derek asked

"Pretty much, so you wanna come over?" asked Danny

"Why not? Any opportunity to get away from dear old family." complained Derek

"That's the spirit. So I'll see you in phf, an hour or so?" asked Danny

"Yup see ya then."

"See ya."

And both phones were hung up simultaneously. Danny tried to think of things he had to do or could do to help time pass until Derek arrived. He thought he might as well jump in the shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and make himself presentable. After the tedious actions which were just compassed about thirty minutes remained until Derek arrived to fulfill his purpose of entertainment. Danny decided to turn on the television and play Solitaire. Danny retrieved the deck of cards from the small cupboards at ground level with sliding doors and plucked the deck of cards in their package on the highest shelf, began to shuffle them Japanese-style, once he had gotten to the table he shuffled the deck of cards several times U.S.-fashion. Danny then flicked on the television. Domino was on and he decided to watch it and continued to shuffle the deck of cards. About a half an hour from where Danny came into the movie he was on his third round of Solitaire and stopped for a moment to watch Domino have sex with Chocó. Several minutes after the sex scene Danny heard a familiar sound. Ding Dong. It was the sound of the doorbell.

"Finally he gets here." Danny said in an exacerbated tone to Derek

Derek's focus had shifted downwards to investigate an image he may have seen at the bottom of his eye.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me." said Derek with a grin on his face.

"Well I mean I was insanely bored, y'know." explained Danny in a slightly irked tone with an emphasis on "was"

"NETHER REGIONS!!" Derek semi-shouted in a deep scratchy modulation

"Huh?," Danny looked down in an exasperated manner "Whoa!" Danny vociferated and grabbed a magazine that was on the banister near the door and covered his arousal.

"So uh, is there somethin' I should know about? You uh (smacks lips) been hanging around Marco lately?"

"Look it's not like that, I was watching Domino and she was naked and having sex, so what do you expect?!" Danny blurted out spastically

"Come see it's still on!" Danny threw the magazine on the floor and ran to the T.V. holding Derek's wrist.

Danny looked at Derek away from the television set and pointed at it with his right hand.

"Uh, dude?" said Derek gesturing towards the T.V.

"No! You have b**got/b** to be kidding me!" Danny stared at the T.V. in shock as the screen was now blue.

"I swear to you it was on." pleaded Danny

"Okay don't sweat it I believe you." Derek reassured him

"'Kay anyway I got the new Burnout, you wanna play?" asked Danny

"Depends, you ready to lose?" Derek asked mockingly

"Not on your life." Danny said in a sly tone

"Are you saying you want me dead?!" Derek joked

"You'll wish you were after I whoop your ass at this game." Danny threatened

Danny started up the game system, opened the game case and popped it in and the two began to play. After a couple of hours Danny had won the most amounts of times indeed backing up his word of "whooping Derek's ass". Each time after a certain point Derek got more and more upset. It was fair to say that Derek didn't take losing at all well. Danny caused Derek to crash one more time in the game. That was the final straw that Derek could handle. Derek had lunged at Danny, luckily for Danny he had enough time to react. Derek quickly pinned Danny to the ground by his wrists. Danny had a greater advantage due to his greater strength, slight though it was it was enough to beat Derek again, this time in a different way. It was now Danny who had Derek pinned to the floor.

"Pinned ya" laughed Danny now straddling Derek's hips.

Danny bent down face to face with Derek to rub in the fact of his dominance. Danny all of the sudden felt a pressure on his ball sack through the thin pants they were both wearing. At this moment all Derek could do was blush at the realization of what was happening. Even though Danny realized what had happened he was still face to face with Derek and still had a smug look on his face blended with a grin.

"Danny I… I ..." Derek then turned a bright red and wide-eyed, his stomach doing somersaults over and over again.

These actions were due to Danny enclosing the space between them by connecting mouth with mouth and closing his eyes. Danny then separated and waited for a response from Derek. Derek then wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him hard and deep. The boys were now making out fully; tongue's exploring the opposite boy's crevice that was their mouths. Danny began to rock his hips back and forth now that he had a full erection against Danny's arousal. The friction between the two boys was such a feeling of ecstasy (especially since they were both virgins) caused Derek to moan inside Danny's mouth. Realizing the moan gave Danny the confidence to go a bit farther by breaking away from the kiss temporarily not only to allow them both to catch their breaths but to remove Derek's pants and boxers all in one swift motion freeing Derek's member from the confines of his cotton clothing.

Danny saw that the tip of Derek's head was leaking with precum. Danny cupped the underside of Derek's penis and balls and began to rub up and down causing Derek to moan louder than before. The feeling caused Derek to arch his back against the wooden floor. Danny stopped his pleasure causing actions and grasped the bottom of Derek's shirt; Derek arched his back again so that Danny could take his shirt off. Danny pushed his hands upward, bringing Derek's shirt up and over his head, off his arms and threw the article of clothing in the corner of the room. Danny took this opportunity to take Derek's pants away from his body and removed all of his own clothes and threw them in random parts of the room. Danny lowered his mouth to connect with Derek's and joined in a passionate kiss. This kiss was unlike the first, this time it was rough, hard, and fast. Danny then found Derek's member with his own and gasped at the connection. The feeling of his best friend (and in some cases only friend) grind their pelvises together, Derek's precum making an excellent lubricant. If these two boys were to go out in public no one would recognize them because the two teenagers in the room now were nothing but purely instinctual creatures who at the moment knew nothing but pleasure. Being as such Danny needed to find release soon, as did Derek. Danny quickly got up and ran up the stairs and disappeared out of Derek's sight.

"No, come back." Derek whined loudly

Danny returned to Derek's side with a half-empty container of KY Lubricant. Danny slipped three of his fingers into the jar and brought up a big scoop and used his other hand to spread the substance on the three fingers thoroughly. Danny commenced to insert his index finger into Derek's awaiting man-hole. Derek held his breath as his anus was being probed for the first time. Danny soon added another finger and finally a third one. Danny began to twist his fingers inside the other boy's opening. Danny suddenly removed his fingers from his friend's hole. Derek moaned from the release of pressure.

"Get on your hands and knees." Danny instructed

Before Danny had time to register Derek had indeed been the doggie-style position in front of Derek.

"Do it!" Derek vocalized in a low, grunted tone.

Danny held his member in his right hand stroking up and down planning to use the leftover lubricant from his hand to ease into Derek more smoothly. Danny then placed his left hand on the side of Derek's chest and slowly slid it down the side of his body and slid it back up to his chest and began to flick and pinch Derek's nipple. Danny began to guide his aching penis to Derek's hole, he missed and hit just above the opening but due to the amount of force being put into the action caused his head to jab quickly into Derek's opening. At the moment all that registered to Derek was immense pain and an '**Oh My GOD!** My best friend is inside me!'

Somehow realizing this made him more aroused and he released a moan. The moan from Derek's mouth gave Danny the O.K. and continued to slide in. Derek screamed so loud flimsy objects in the house began to shake. Finally Danny had completely filled his friend with all that was his dick. Danny was about to pull out disregarding his partner's discomfiture until Danny heard a,

"Wait," said Derek "just… wait."

Danny did so and waited for Derek to say it was okay to once again move. The only thing keeping Danny inside was the sensation of his pleasure tool in Derek's tight heat. The feeling was indescribably good to Danny.

"Okay, just take it slow, 'kay?" Derek nearly begged

Danny followed Derek's orders and slowly pulled out. Derek hissed as Danny slowly withdrew his member from Derek's firm envelope. Danny slid out until just the head of his dick remained in the compact calidity that was Derek's anus. Danny saw Derek nod through lust-filled eyes. Danny started to push back in and didn't pause to pull out. After the initial feeling of comfiture Danny developed a steady rhythm comfortable to both participants. With each thrust from Danny the pain eased more and more into pleasure until there was no pain at all. To Derek the pain was well worth the pleasure. Both Danny and Derek were moaning receiving pleasure from the other. In and out, in and out, Danny thrust into Derek's manhole. About five minutes later both boys were exhausted but Danny couldn't stop because (not only were they too far along but also) they were both so close to their final climax to end it all now would not only be torture but would be exceedingly cruel no mater which one stopped, even though Derek wasn't in an immediate position to stop. Danny began to feel frisky again as he did when this venture began when Derek sprung a boner. In feeling this Danny used his right hand and slid it forward along Derek's inner thigh, cupped Derek's balls, and squeezed lightly. Another moan escaped from Derek's mouth as Danny moved his hand up and wrapped his hand around Derek's cock and began to stroke back and. Danny's long fingers made the strokes more pleasurable along with Danny's manhood still inside him. With both pleasures combined Derek had no chance.

"Oh! God Danny I'mgonnacum, I'm gonna uh ah oh!!" Derek moaned as he emptied himself onto Derek's hand and on the floor.

Just as Derek reached his state of culmination so did Danny as Derek had clenched his cheeks together and the extra tightness made it wonderful to Danny. Danny was not only at a loss for words but at a loss for any sound as well. But all the same Danny climaxed into Derek's opening. As Derek had his very first orgasm with someone else involved he temporarily lost control of all his senses and went completely limp. Derek had mentally blacked out for five to ten seconds and when his mind came to his body was lying limp on the floor, his head facing the coffee table, with Danny on top and still inside his warmth. Once Danny regained his motion he braced himself on his hands and knees pulling himself up and out of Derek's anal cavity. A small barely audible "No" was heard from Derek as Danny's still erect member pulled out of him. Danny looked down as he removed his tool from Derek's opening. Danny was shocked and slightly frightened when he saw a small amount of blood. Danny began to roll Derek onto his back. Derek looked up with a faint smile and a wet trail rolling down the right side of his face (showing how dry his face was) and the tear that caused it holding onto the corner of his nose. Danny then tightly shut his left eye due to the pressure on his buttocks as it rested on the hard floor near the sum of manjuice that still remained, the feeling traveled to his newly opened hole. Soon Derek relaxed and the pain almost went away altogether.

When Danny realized that he had caused so much pain for Derek he spoke very softly and said, "I'm sorry." He said as he looked Derek directly in the eye and kissed him lightly but hard. It was hard physically but hard because of what the kiss meant adding to the apology. After Derek forgave Danny with only his eyes and a slightly big smile across his face he lay against Danny and the two boys fell asleep in each other's embrace.

End Chapter 1  
So, second story first Degrassi story. More chapters to come. I'm planning on keeping Derek the bottom for the remainder of the story but that will depend on reviews. And of course reviews are welcome.  
Thank you in advance, xdarkfirex.


End file.
